This invention relates to apparatus and methods for generating power utilizing the flow of water from an upper water body to a lower water body in order to generate an upward buoyant force on at least one buoyant object located in a chamber. In preferred embodiments, water is recycled between at least two chambers which generate upward and downward strokes of at least two buoyant objects.
Because the supply of fossil fuels, natural gas, and other natural fuels is finite and because the processing and/or consumption of such fuels produces significant detrimental amounts of pollution, alternatives to such fuels have been experimented with, and in some cases implemented over the years. The need for alternatives to such natural, pollution producing fuels is further compounded by the rapidly expanding population of the Earth which is increasing the consumption of such fuels at a exponential rate.
As a result, heretofore, various alternatives to such fuels have been experimented with over the years. For example, many attempts have been made at harnessing the power of solar energy, water energy, or so-called non-polluting gases such as hydrogen. In this regard, although various hydropower machines have been developed and/or proposed in recent times, few of these machines have been successful in practical application, a notable exception being a conventional turbine (i.e. located at a dam). Examples of such hydropower machines are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 659,609; 3,983,702; 4,586,333; and 4,720,976. It is believed that known hydropower devices, such as those disclosed in the aforementioned patents, are not often, if at all, commercially employed primarily due to complexity, inherent inefficiencies, and/or exorbitant manufacturing or maintenance costs.
In view of the above-enumerated drawbacks, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for apparatus and/or methods which overcomes at least one of the above drawbacks. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill these needs in the art, as well as other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan once given the above disclosure.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills the above-described needs in the art by providing: hydropower generation apparatus comprising:
a first chamber having at least one inlet for introducing water therein and at least one outlet for evacuating water therefrom;
a first buoyant object located in the first chamber, the first buoyant object communicating with a power extraction mechanism for extracting generated power;
a second chamber having at least one inlet for introducing water therein and at least one outlet for evacuating water therefrom;
a second buoyant object located in the second chamber, the second buoyant object communicating with the power extraction mechanism;
the first chamber having at least one inlet selectively fluidly connected to an outlet of the second chamber;
the second chamber having at least one inlet selectively fluidly connected to an outlet of the first chamber;
wherein introducing water into the first chamber causes the first buoyant object to rise in the first chamber thereby causing an upstroke to generate power;
wherein evacuating water from the second chamber causes the second buoyant object to fall in the second chamber thereby causing a downstroke to generate power;
wherein introducing water into the second chamber causes the second buoyant object to rise in the second chamber thereby causing an upstroke to generate power;
wherein evacuating water from the first chamber causes the first buoyant object to fall in the first chamber thereby causing a downstroke to generate power;
wherein the first chamber is capable of selectively evacuating water to the second chamber to assist in an upstroke of the second buoyant object in the second chamber, and the first chamber is capable of selectively evacuating water from the first chamber to a lower water body; and
wherein the second chamber is capable of selectively evacuating water to the first chamber to assist in an upstroke of the first buoyant object in the first chamber, and the second chamber is capable of selectively evacuating water from the second chamber to a lower water body.
In further embodiments, there is provided:
hydropower generation apparatus comprising:
at least one chamber having at least one inlet for introducing water therein and at least one outlet for evacuating water therefrom;
a buoyant object located in the chamber, the buoyant object communicating with a power extraction mechanism for extracting generated power;
wherein introducing water into the chamber causes the buoyant object to rise in the chamber thereby causing an upstroke to generate power;
wherein evacuating water from the chamber causes the buoyant object to fall in the chamber thereby causing a downstroke to generate power;
wherein the buoyant object includes at least one ballast compartment and at least one ballast valve for opening and closing the ballast compartment, wherein the ballast valve of the ballast compartment is operable to take on water in order to increase the weight of the buoyant object during the downstroke and the ballast valve is operable to evacuate water from the ballast compartment in order to decrease the weight of the buoyant object during the upstroke.